danganronpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukito Saito
Tsukito Saito is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B, and a participant of the Killing School Trip featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. His title is Ultimate Gravekeeper '(超高校級の「墓地管理人」''chō kōkō kyū no “Bochi kanrisha” lit. Super High School Level Cemetery Admin). He, along with Class 77-B, return in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School to explore their school life leading up to The Tragedy. Personality Tsukito was once a kind and respectful boy who is very devoted to making graves following his family business. He is also an animal lover, taking great care of the pets in his house. His love for his pets made him go as far as to be willing to endure his oldest brother's abuse so the pets would be left alone. However, Tsukito was also frustrated by the fact that his parents never gave him anything only for him but rather giving him old possessions of his older brothers to him and then his own is given to his little brother. The constant abuse from his brother and the deaths of his pets at the hands of his oldest brother eventually took a toll on Tsukito. He began to consider all the graves he made as his treasure boxes, and so automatically believed that those who were buried in his graves belonged only to him. This drove him to commit murder so he could bury those he killed in his graves, effectively making them his own. History Prior to the Tragedy Tsukito was born in a family that had been graveyard workers for generations. He was the third child of his family along with his three brothers and was often considered the best worker in the family business. However, despite Tsukito's hard work and determination in helping his parents, he's never got things of his own, as all the stuff he had belonged to his older brothers and the stuff he used to have all went to his younger brother. Even the family business was given to his older brothers although he worked better, longer and harder than the both of them. His oldest brother, Kouta, might have bipolar syndrome, as he always gets angry for no reason and starts to destroy things around him, including family pets. Tsukito, loving the pets, pleaded Kouta not to hurt the pets and offered his brother to vent his frustration on him. Since then, Tsukito endured beating from his oldest brother every night but never told any of his family because he didn't want to cause any more problems. One night, he met a cute girl, both initially mistaking one another for a ghost due to their appearance (in Tsukito's case, his mask). Since then, the two of them met every night and grew close, spending their time together talking or making graves, though the girl refused to talk about herself. Tsukito even brought her to a secret spot that only he knew where he usually spent his time alone to forget his brother's abuse. However, Kouta's beating began to worsen and he started spending time in the living room at night, making it harder for Tsukito to sneak out at night to meet the girl. To make things worse, the girl suddenly stopped coming no matter how many times he regularly visited the place where they would usually meet every night, making Tsukito wondering if the girl also experienced the same thing as him as he remembered the bandages and her tattered clothes. When another one of the family pets got killed by Kouta and a cat got an incurable disease, Tsukito "realized" that, if any of the pets died, he would be the one to make a grave for them, and it would be a "thing of his own". So, he started to get anticipated for his pets' death. Until he started to think that since the pets were killed by his brother, it's still considered to be his brother's belongings. He then killed the cat with his shovel and buried it in the graveyard. He laughed happily after burying the cat as he considered the cat to be "his stuff" now after he killed it with his own hands, also believing that he ended its suffering from his brother's abuse. After that, he started to kill animals randomly and bury them in the graveyard. After many nights passed, the girl finally returned in even worse condition. Tsukito helped her walk until they reached their secret place where she finally admitted that she ran away from her abusive foster family and had nowhere to go and won't be a treasure to anyone. Tsukito thought of it and asked if the girl would leave if there were other places for her to 'go back' to besides her home. Though the girl was never given a chance to answer as Tsukito later killed her after a series of thoughts about having her as a "thing of his own" by burying her in his graveyard. It is still unknown how Tsukito ended up in Hope's Peak Academy, but he was given the title of Ultimate Gravekeeper. Relationships Class 77-B: Asami Ito Tsukito fell in love with Asami at first sight and since then determined to kill her and bury her in one of his graves, even making her grave the best one amongst other graves he had made. He claims that they are very similar in wanting something of their own, so he often compares himself with her and says they are meant for each other. For this reason, he attempts to convince Asami to have him kill her several times, but in the end, fails horribly. Her rejection only increases his desire to kill and bury her even more. Nagito Komaeda Tsukito shows a strong dislike for Nagito, seeing him as an obstacle that gets in the way between him and Asami to be together. His dislike for Nagito causes him to make the grave for Nagito the worst of all the graves he made and even left it half-done. Nagito also returns Tsukito's hatred against him, annoyed by Tsukito's nerve for making the worst grave for him. '''Others: The Girl Tsukito befriended the unnamed girl when she found him making a grave in the middle of the night by coincidence. The two of them quickly grew close with each other, sneaking out of the house every night to meet at the graveyard where they mostly spent their time talking and Tsukito even taught her how to make graves. Tsukito is very fond of the Girl to the point he refused to let anyone take her, which led him to kill and bury her in his grave. Coming from an abusive family, the Girl found solace and comfort in Tsukito, doing her best to make him happy whenever he was sad in return. Her closeness to Tsukito reached the point where the Girl willingly resigned herself when Tsukito was about to kill her, feeling satisfied to be one of Tsukito's treasures within the graves that he made. Trivia * Tsukito's mask is shown to make facial expressions. Although, this could only be for comical relief. Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Male